Nameless Saviour
by T. Sparks
Summary: Maybe Sasuke's life goal was not murder his brother and avenge his clan. Maybe what Sasuke was really looking for was a name and a face. The identity of the one who saved him. Kakashi x Sasuke. Yaoi, Lemon. If you don't know it, try it.
1. Wrong place, wrong time

**Hi there. Another fanfic ft. my OTP. I own nothing but the plot. I hope you enjoy this, I'll try to upload on a weekly basis. I'm pretty sure there are grammar mistakes. English is not my 1st language, so forgive me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wrong place, wrong time**

* * *

" _Everybody's dead! There's no one left!"_

" _Who could have done this?"_

" _Hurry! The fire is spreading!"_

 _In the midst of chaos, nobody heard my muffled crying. The muffled crying of a child that had found their family dead at home. Uncles, aunts, friends… Even their father and mother. And the fire… Oh, the fire. I didn't notice it at first. I was in shock. When I heard the first steps it was already too late to ask for help. The room I was in was full of smoke and I passed out. Or so it seemed. My body was soft, wouldn't obey me. My voice wouldn't come out. But I was still shaking and the tears fell down my face. And my sobs wouldn't stop._

" _I'm here!"_

 _That's what I wanted to shout._ _My heart tightened in my chest. I was gonna die there, beside my father and mother. I shut my eyes tighter, accepting my fate._

" _See you soon, mom, dad…"_

" _Captain! Senpai, no! You're gonna be surrounded!"_

" _Go! That's an order!"_

" _H-Hai!"_

 _I heard the steps going away. Eventually, the only thing I could hear was the crackling of the fire burning the house to the ground. It didn't take long until I heard the burning wood falling. And steps._

" _Hey!"_

 _Someone was there with me! Someone had come to save me!_

" _Shit…"_

" _Hm!"_ _I grunted and tried to open my eyes, but there was too much smoke._ _I felt a cloth on my face._ _I could breathe._

" _Easy…"_

 _Whoever that was took me into his arms and got out of there with me. Just in time. We had just left when I heard the loud noise of the house coming down. He took the cloth off my face but didn't stop. He ran fast with me in his arms. And faster by the second. I filled my lungs with air. What a relief. I stared at the strange man. He had a mask. I immediately recognized it. He had a tattoo on his arm. The mask was one of a dog. He was an ANBU._

" _Senpai!"_

 _I looked in the direction of the voices I was hearing and saw a few other ninjas, all ANBU._ _Each one had their mask._ _I coughed. He stopped and seemed to stare at everybody there._

" _Izamu, take him."_ _He said, handing me over to a colleague of his._ _I was taken into the other's arms. "Take him to the hospital, I'm gonna write the report. As for the other,_

* * *

"Ah!"

In a flash I was sitting on my bed. I had just awoken. I was all wet. Face, hair, clothes… I lifted a hand to my face and sighed. I felt my heart beating violently in my chest. Took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. My room was illuminated by the moonlight. I stared at the clock on the nightstand beside my bed. It showed four twenty-seven.

"This dream again… Holy shit…" I complained, shoving the sheets away and standing up afterwards. I headed for the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water.

It was almost always like this. For four years now. Since my clan's massacre I had been having this dream. I mean, it's more like a replay of events than a dream. Ridiculous, isn't it? I, Uchiha Sasuke, who swore to have revenge on my brother for what he did. But here I am, having these dreams. Waking up all sweaty and scared. Because it is too real. Too agonizing. Too painful. And I could never thank him. To whoever saved me. I couldn't thank him back then, I can't thank him now and I never will. I couldn't find something about him before and now it's impossible and it will always be.

" _I'd like to know… who's the one that did not give up on me."_ I thought, staring at the moon through the window. I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _"He didn't give up on me when even I had already given up on me."_

I shook my head, trying to send that thought away. There wasn't much time left to sleep and I would be going on a mission next day. I moved, so that I was lying sideways and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

It was midday. He told us to meet at the bridge at nine. Meaning that my colleagues and I had been standing there for three hours. Waiting for him. Waiting for the person that had set the time. The person that never – _never_ \- had the decency to be at the right place at the right time. Typical. Hatake Kakashi did not know what arriving on time meant. And I'd had enough of Naruto's bullshit.

"Sakura-chan… Do you want to go out with me when the mission's done?"

"I've told you a thousand times that no, Naruto!"

I shook my head and remained where I was. I looked over my shoulder and saw the water streaming under the bridge. Suddenly, I saw the plant on the side of the river shaking. I felt the breeze hitting my face and brushing my hair. I looked to my right and there he was.

"Yo!"

I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

"You're late!" The other two yelled, poiting a reproving finger at him. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that…" He started, staring at his right hand. Then he stared back at us. "I confused the super glue tube with the lube tube. It was complicated, not to mention traumatizing."

I think I lost myself for a second there. What? Did he really say that? I kept staring at him. I had no idea what face to make. I was too shocked to even express myself. Sakura, on the other hand, leaped backwards and pointed a finger at him again. She expressed shock quite well. And Naruto… Well, Naruto reacted the way I had expected him to react. He looked at me, then at Sakura and finally at Kakashi.

"Lube?" He asked, with that dumb face he makes when he understands jack. In other words, his most-of-the-time face.

I swear that, at that point, I still had hope he wouldn't finish it the way I'd thought he would finish.

"What's that?"

Damn, I fucking knew it. I facepalmed. Sakura did the same and Kakashi just kept staring at dobe. You know that look one gives when internally judging? That was the one. Kakashi only shows about 10% of his face, but I was able to read everything going through his head just by looking at that one eye.

"So? Ain't nobody gonna answer me?"

Kakashi stared at me and I back at him. We exchanged looks and honestly I couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to answer. He had no fucking idea how. I shook my head slightly, disapproving. Then I nodded and answered.

"It's an aftershave brand. Duh."

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Kakashi said, taking a scroll out of one of his pouches. That trick always worked. Naruto forgot any possible question regarding the lube right away.

"It's a mission, right?" He asked, with noticeable excitement dancing in his voice. He would never change.

"Hai. B-rank."

Naruto didn't waste a second and threw himself onto Kakashi's arms. I rolled my eyes. He was such a child. I had no idea how he would turn out to be a decent ninja behaving like this.

"So? What are we gonna do?" I asked, looking forward to the details. The faster he would tell us the details, the faster we would go.

"Hai. A scrolling belonging to the Hidden Rain Village was stolen… We have to retrieve it before it's too late. It was stolen near the border with the Land of Fire, so that's where we're heading. We meet at the gate in one hour. Go!

We wasted no time and vanished.

* * *

"Aff, what a silly excuse." I thought, at home, while packing a change of clothes, canned food and my tent. Then I checked my weapons. "Shurikens, kunais, steel wire…"

I finished there and left. Approaching the gate, I noticed that Sakura was already there. But Naruto wasn't. So I jumped onto a tree and did my waiting there. I wouldn't take the risk of putting up with the girl. She was far too annoying. Even more than Naruto, who had arrived in the meantime.

"Only Kakashi is missing… What will the excuse be this time?" I said out loud, smirking.

"None. I want to avoid embarrassing questions."

Holy crap! When did he get there? And why there, on my tree, and not at the gate? He was the one to set the goddamn meeting place!

"Hmpf. Don't tell me that now, besides failing hours set by yourself, you also fail places." I said, in a provocative tone, cocking an eyebrow. "If you want to avoid embarrassing questions then I suggest you avoid embarrassing themes." Having said this, I jumped off the branch and joined Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi was right after me and we wasted no time in leaving. On our way there, he would give us more details.

"The scroll was stolen by a group of ninjas from an unknown village. They are, most likely, chuunin. Once we arrive, we're gonna split in two groups and search the area. We set a meeting place and every hour and a half we meet there to change intel. Sasuke and Naruto, you're one group. If you happen to find ninjas, you withdraw. Am I clear? No fighting alone.

We nodded. Promising mission.

Just like Kakashi had said in one of the few times he had opened his mouth to speak, it was almost night when we reached around half way. We should be there by the next day's afternoon. We set camp in a forest, in a covered spot. We set watch shifts while eating. As soon as I was done, I went to my tent to try and have some sleep. Yes, try. The owls made too much noise and it was so annoying. It wasn't a pleasant sound. Fortunately, Naruto was taking the first shift. That would give me and the others time to fall asleep peacefully. With him sleeping right next to us it'd be impossible. There wasn't much of a difference between a tractor and Naruto's snoring. I think I can say Naruto's worse.

I didn't even notice the moment I fell asleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I woke up startled, already holding a kunai in my hand. Kakashi deflected effortlessly.

"Hmpf." I gave him a side look and got out of the tent, jumping on a tree afterwards. Everthing was so quiet and calm. The noises in the forest were now barely noticeable. There was a fresh breeze and moonlight. It was a beautiful night.

Nothing especial happened during the time we were there. The same happened the next day, on our way to the destination. When we finally reached the border, Kakashi spoke.

"We're gonna scatter now. We meet here in an hour rand half." He then looked at Naruto and said, as if speaking to a child. "Do not engage in a fight with likely enemies. You're supposed to withdraw. Clear?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Having said this, we all disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Naruto and I went deep into the forest and started looking. We covered a lot of ground during the first hour. And nothing. There weren't any signs. No signs of anybody. They had most likely left that area by the time. Feeling exasperated, I stopped.

"Wait, dobe." I said. He stopped and stared, approaching.

"You're worn out already, teme?" He said, with a provocative smirk on his face.

"Hmpf. There's something back there I wanna have a look at."

And without waiting for an answer, I made my way back. I only stopped once I'd reached the front of what seemed to be an abandoned sanctuary. There was a big statue in the center. I grinned.

"What is it, teme? This ain't the time to pray!"

I gave him a menacing look.

"Silence." I hissed and pointed at the ground near the statue. "It was obviously dragged several times. This is not a stupid, abandoned sanctuary."

He looked carefully and nodded. I sighed.

"There's not much time until the agreed time. Go meet them, Naruto, and tell them about this. I'm gonna stay here and keep watch, while waiting for you."

"Hai, teme."

"Take this." I opened my bag and gave him the extra shirt I had brought with me. You know, one have to be cautious. What if he forgot the way there? With my shirt, Kakashi's dogs could track my scent. No problem.

"What for?"

"Just take it. Don't ask questions, it's a waste of time. Go!" I gave him a rough push and he disappeared between the trees. I sighed in relief and hid myself on a tree. Or at least I thought I was hidden there. It didn't take much to realize I was wrong. Before I could know how many they were, I passed out.


	2. Shattered

**Second chapter is here. Translation is a pain in the ass. It's not a very long chapter, the next will be longer. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shattered**

* * *

My head hurt. My vision was blurred. My ears managed to capture the sound of the rain well before I could decode the blurred image my eyes insisted to present me. When they finally got used to it, I took a nice look around. I was in what seemed to be a cell. The walls were rock and the light was dim. It was cold. I figured I was a few meters below the surface, inside the sanctuary.

 _"_ _Either it's pouring or this hideout ain't that deep."_ I thought, trying to get up. As soon as I was standing I fell on the ground. And started to feel the pain. Mostly in my legs and back. My face also ached. I felt an unpleasant rusty flavor in my mouth. I spat on the floor. There was saliva and blood.

"Great." I sighed, sitting again. Questions started popping up. How long had I been there? Why was I there alone? What would happen to me? Where were the others?

I ran out of blood.

"The rain erases scents. I'm fucked. So fucked." I said out loud, talking to myself. I covered my mouth with one hand. "Just as I predicted, he didn't manage to show them the way. And Kakashi's dogs won't be able to reach this place so easily."

I lay down on the improvised bed and thought. I had no weapons there, they had taken everything from me. Shit!

"Oh! He's awake!"

I immediately looked at the entrance. A man was standing there, looking at me. Two other men appeared. I checked their headbands.

 _"_ _Hidden Rain Village! The ones who stole the scroll are traitors!"_

At this point, they were already standing right next to me. The one who had spoken earlier was holding a kunai, with which he ripped my clothes, leaving me naked and exposed. That's right, naked.

"Hey!" I tried to do something, but one of the others grabbed tight and force me to kneel. He was strong. Maybe they were jounin, not chuunin. What the hell was going on?

"Onii-san… He looks so young… I don't think I can hold any longer…"

Disgust. That's what I felt when I saw the one standing before me taking off his pants and rubbing his penis against my lips. I turned my face the other way. I started shaking. Fear and anger. That's what I was feeling. He grasped my face firmly and made me face him.

"You're gonna behave like a good boy and suck me, get that? And if you bite, you're gonna regret it. Mark my words. Now suck me dry!" He held my hair tight with his hand and forced that thing into my mouth. I had no chance but to obey. Whilst he mercilessly mouth-fucked me, the others kissed my body.

"Little brother, go and fetch my whip."

After hearing that I felt even sicker. My whole body tensed. He was thrusting so fast and hard I felt the urge to puke. Oh, they'd pay.

It just got worse. The one that had gone get the whip didn't take long to be back. Gave the whip to his brother, who didn't waste a second starting my punishment. He didn't hold back at all.

"Now count!" He ordered, laughing sadistically. "Oh, sorry, you have your mouth full!" He laughed even more, whipping my back. It hurt. It hurt so much. The tears fell down my face.

I felt like trash. Completely humiliated. Feeling weak. Physically. Psychologically. Where were they?

 _"_ _Kakashi… Fast…"_ I thought, feeling my mouth empty again.

"Step aside, Mukatta. I wanna cum inside him." The brute ordered, gesturing for the other to move. Once I realized his intentions, I tried to move away, but they had me on all fours and he wasted no time in grabbing me by my hips, firmly.

My pride prevented me from begging them to stop. Even if I did beg, they would not stop. If I no longer had my dignity, then I wanted to at least keep my pride.

"This might hurt just a little." He warned me. But he hadn't finished speaking yet and he was pushing three fingers into my ass.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled in pain, as I felt him stretching me. It was too much, I couldn't stand it. I passed out once again. _"Kakashi..."_

* * *

I don't know for how long I was out, but I know that they had left not long ago. The blood hadn't dried yet. My back hurt like hell. Raw flesh, I knew. The rest you can imagine. Even my hair had semen on it. Shaking, I grabbed my torn clothes and cleaned myself the best I could. I couldn't help but sob non-stop. I was so angry. I hadn't felt like that in a long, long time.

I noticed they had left there a pair of shorts. The ones they'd found in my bag. I put them on and tried to hear something. I heard steps. Immediately, I leant against the closest wall to the entrance, so that they couldn't see me right away. It was kinda hidden. Maybe I could take them by surprise, who knows. But, much to my despair, they were not the same three from last time. They were ten. Ten other men. I felt my legs shaking and my head spinning. It couldn't be possible, I wouldn't survive it.

"So, Mukatta? Where's the boy?"

"He must be hiding in one of the corners."

They unlocked the door and walked in. I squeezed against the hard surface and let myself slid down until I was sitting on the floor. It hurt too much. The friction against the rock made it all worse. That's when I realized it was all real. Too real. Not just a nightmare.

 _"_ _I'm gonna die… Here, in this place. I won't take it anymore…"_ I thought, staring at them. They had already spotted me and one of them was already walking toward me. The fear started to crush me from the inside out. My lungs contracted. I couldn't breathe. My ribs broke. The pressure was too much. My heart raced fast. I looked at the floor. My vision was blurred. Maybe it was the tears. Suddenly, I heard a sound. It was far, but the rock walls amplified it, making it seem closer.

"What's this?" One asked.

I realized then that it wasn't just me hearing it. It wasn't my imagination. It was real… That sound. The sound of a thousand birds. I stared at the entrance and saw a light approaching. They saw it too. And what they saw must have freaked them out, their faces didn't lie. They prepared themselves to engage in a possible fight, but as soon as the light reached that room it was all over. The noise was now lower and lower. The bodies fell to the ground one by one, lifeless. Ten bodies right there, dead in less than two seconds. Only one was standing. I wiped my tears, making it possible for me to distinguish is silhouette. I was shocked. He was all covered in blood. His hands, his flak jacket, his shirt, his hair… I then realized that blood wasn't his. And what he was I then realized. And even more. I realized the reason why he was considered one of the best in our village. He had been designed to kill.

I then saw that light again. My eyes widened.

"K-Kakashi… Yamero…" I asked, fearing for my life. "YAMERO!"


End file.
